On the wrong track
by Seikatsu Hime
Summary: Nearly daily Kimizuki has to deal with stupid commenters from his surroundings because he manages to lose his ways on known routes. Many times it for him into trouble, however now his fate appears to change. If he wants or not. [AU, Kimizuki x Yoichi]


**AN:** Inspiration for this story was the 6. special episode of season 1 in which Kimizuki lost his way several times while he was the driver of team Shinoa.

* * *

If Kimizuki had to assess his sense of direction it would be somewhere between abysmal and nowhere to be found. As long as he can remember the search for the right path and extricating out of unpleasant situation that came to be because if his weakness – you shouldn't ask street gangs for directions, a lesson he learned quickly – was part of his daily life.

His decision for a university in a foreign town caused great confusion for his family. How will he survive there, all alone?

Probably this was the reason behind his decision. To show his family and everyone else he can manage on his own. At home he can't move around freely. Always someone offered to accompany him, so that he can reach his destination without detours. Since years this behavior got on his nerves and he rushed into the adventure of a foreign town.

Was it worth it? Kimizuki still wasn't able to answer this question completely. His fellow students quickly noticed how terrible his sense of orientation is. Until now he successfully used the excuse of the unfamiliar surroundings to keep himself afloat. Overall moving has been worthwhile, at least it fulfilled his anticipated wish for freedom.

However he still wasn't entirely free. Rapidly his mobile and especially the navigation app turned into a significant companion. With a few taps it showed him the way back to his dorm. Provided the condition that battery wasn't dead. What, unfortunate destiny, was the case today.

Horrified Kimizuki stared at the device which didn't respond to his silent prayers to awaken back to life. This can't be happening. He was somewhere in a foreign town and didn't had the vaguest notion where the hell he was right now. Like he knew himself every step he takes will get him father away from his destination. Yet he has to get back quickly to continue a soon due assignment.

"Um…E-excuse me?" a hesitant voice sounded next to him. Annoyed he looked into this direction, he hated being involved in uncalled-for conversations with strangers. Especially when there was the danger of them noticing how helplessly overstrained Kimizuki was.

Like he nearly expected the stranger that spoke to him flinched at the unfriendly gaze that met him. Almost Kimizuki wanted to apologize because likely there were no bad intentions in the offer of help. If it even was one. It wasn't clear with the spoken words.

Putting on a questioning gaze, fostering the hope that it will be enough to get the other to continue talking, Kimizuki looked over the other. The stranger was a good deal smaller than himself and of a small stature. Possibly he worked at one of the cafés you found around here, at least he was wearing a uniform hinting in this direction. He only took this in for a short while because then his eyes ended up at the huge green eyes of the stranger and for a moment it was impossible for him to advert his gaze.

Apparently the stranger used to time in which Kimizuki looked him over to recover enough from the repulsing first reaction to continue speaking. "Excuse me, you are blocking the door" the stranger uttered in a friendly but slightly cowed tone.

Confusion spread on Kimizukis face. After a short verification he ascertained that in all his panic he didn't simply stood at the corner of the sidewalk but directly in front of the entrance of the café. "Oh – sorry" Kimizuki muttered and stepped to the side to open up the door.

Anyhow it seemed to not be enough for the stranger – who probably worked at the café because the emblem on his uniform matched the one on the door – because he continued standing next to Kimizuki. The expression on his face looked as if he wanted to say something but at the same time it showed his obvious hesitation. "Is there something else?" Kimizuki inquired and crammed his useless mobile back into the pocket of his jacket when the silence stretched on to long for his liking. Being confused about his question, normally he would have just ignored the stranger, he waited for an answer.

"Um…" the stranger started hesitantly, "I'm not entirely sure, but…could it be that you are waiting for someone who is late and you can't call them because the battery of your phone is empty?" As the stranger realized Kimizukis confused look he quickly added more. "You were staring at the black display as if you wanted to murder it…"

Have his intentions to murder been that noticeable? This question was quickly repressed by the relief that the stranger didn't conclude his non-existing sense of orientation. "Eh, yes. Forgot to charge my phone", Kimizuki said and let his eyes drop to the ground. When lying to another person, even though this time his words weren't actually a lie because he truly forgot to charge his phone, he couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Mh…I think my colleague owns a phone from the same brand. He always taps the electricity from the café so he should have his charger with him", the waiter mumbled and indicated the café entrance. "I will go and ask if I can borrow the charger. Why don't you wait inside?"

Bewildered about the offer Kimizuki followed the waiter inside the café to stand a bit lost in front of the counter. His eyes followed the waiter who disappeared through a door behind the counter.

"Now, who did Yoichi bring along with him?" Kimizuki heard an amused voice behind him. Startled he turned around and looked for the owner of the voice. Only when his field of view moved down he discovered a girl with pale violet hair. She wore the café uniform and was most likely an employee. Her sassy much too large grin immediately made Kimizuki dislike her.

"Yoichi?" the question escaped before he thought about it. A fraction of a second later he realized that presumably it was the name of the unknown helpful waiter. "An acquaintance forgot we wanted to meet up and due to my mobile battery had bite the dust I'm unable to call him. Yoichi is asking on of his colleagues for a charger", he explained the situation using Yoichis presumption and prayed it satisfied the curiosity of the small waitress.

Unfortunately the hoped for result failed to appear. "Yoichi is always so friendly and helping. Probably he would give a criminal who attacks him information about the best escape route when asked for it", the small waitress explained with an exaggerated clearly artificial sigh. "But I'm asking myself", she added and her eyes were sparkling with a dangerous glow, „What are you hiding? Your lie can be seen from a thousand kilometers away. Only Yoichi is too trusting to not notice it."

Being caught Kimizuki tried to avoid the piercing gate of the small waitress. Before she was able to grill him more the door behind the counter opened up and Yoichi emerged. When he spotted Kimizuki we waved at him to come branding a restrained smile. Without hesitation Kimizuki bypassed the small obstacle in form of the curious waitress and headed for his savior.

"I convinced Yu to lend his charger. Please come with me." Before Kimizuki was able to completely understand these words he was dragged along by Yoichi, who possessed more strength then his petite frame let assume, into the break room. "Yu, where are you?" Yoichi called to the room next door, presumably the changing room. There was only a faint incomprehensible grunt as a retort.

A few seconds later a young man stepped out of the adjoining room and passed a charger to Yoichi. His eyes briefly darted to Kimizuki with an annoyed expression. "I'm up front then", were the last words before Yu – Kimizuki suspected it to be a nickname – disappeared.

"Please excuse his bad mood. He got some private problems right now and he isn't the kind of person who can hide his feelings during work", Yoichi apologized for his colleague.

Kimizuki waved it off because he never was felt interested in the problems of others. Generally his interest in other people was rather slight and he preferred to follow his own goals. However there was one thing bothering him. "You don't have to be that polite. We seem to be close in age."

Yoichi nodded quickly and passed the charge on to him. "It's best if you use the socket here at the table. Then you can sit while you phone is charging", Yoichi explained and indicated a small table next to the likewise small kitchenette in the break room. As Kimizuki sat down and plugged his phone in Yoichi continued talking. "I hope Shinoa didn't put you too much through the mill. She believes I'm too kind-hearted and helpful what will someday drag me into danger."

"Shinoa? The small waitress? She was a bit to curious for my liking but it hasn't been that bad." If she had had more time at her disposal Kimizuki likely wouldn't be able to give this answer. "But she isn't completely in the wrong. Your helpfulness is quite unusual."

„Really?" Yoichi asked. His expression showed that he considered it to be the most natural thing in the world to help others. Probably the egoism of people was stranger for him. Through this line of thought Kimizuki felt unwell exploiting Yoichis kindness and using a lie for it. He almost regretted not simply asking him for directions.

* * *

Even days later he can't get this encounter out of his head. The friendly waiter randomly appeared in his thoughts again and again. Especially when he used the navigation app on his phone.

Impatient Kimizuki tapped in the rhythm of the music that came out of his headphone on the side of his phone. It was trying to locate his position to show him the way to his next lecture which toke place in a building on the other side of the campus.

When the directions finally appeared on the display Kimizuki stepped without looking up from his position at the side unto the pavement, only to immediately collide with an obstacle. In the process he dropped his phone and his headphones were ripped out of his ears. Both objects landed with a bang on the ground,

"Oh, s-sorry…I didn't see you" Kimizuki heard a familiar voice but couldn't match it to someone immediately. Not until the person, who instantly bow down to pick up the dropped phone, stood up and Kimizuki was met with a pair of green helpful eyes he recognized the voice. Precisely these eyes filled up with wonder as they identified Kimizuki. "Oh. The café is pretty close to campus, but I didn't suspect we would go to the same university."

Those words confused Kimizuki for a moment until he realized he was standing in the middle of campus. The only ones around here were students and employees. "Who would have suspected it", Kimizuki murmured more to himself than to Yoichi. Afterwards he added more, feeling guilty because Yoichi took the whole blame for them crashing into each other. "I stepped onto the pavement without looking around first. It's not your fault."

Yoichi stopped him with a wave of his hand. "My thought weren't here and now." For a moment there was silence, none of the two knowing what to say. After all they didn't knew each other, but it felt like their conversation wasn't over yet. Yoichi was the one continuing the conversation. "I hope I don't prevent you to arrive on time for a lecture?" he asked with a slightly abashed tone.

Kimizuki shook his head. "Though I have to get to building E at the other on of campus, I still have enough time left over."

"Building E? There is my next lecture, too. We could go there together", Yoichi offered. Kimizuki just stared at him in wonder. Was it normal to offer a good as stranger to go somewhere together, because they had to go to the same building? "Just…if it is alright with you?" Yoichi added looking insecure. Evidently he was surprised by his own offer as much as Kimizuki.

Indifferently Kimizuki shrugged, at least he hoped it appeared like it. Even if he didn't want to admit it, through trying to hide his bad sense of orientation from new acquaintances the number of persons he talks to is rather limited. In the long term his phone was a bad replacement for social contacts, even with the possibility to listen to music. "We can do it", Kimizuki decided to put his answer into words.

The happy and relieved smile that formed on Yoichis face hit Kimizuki unprepared. Normally he didn't set off such reactions in others. He was more the type to start a fight. He just didn't had talent for creating a good mood.

Hesitantly the two started to walk. The mood turned tense and they didn't knew how to act in this situation. Move along in silence? Start a conversation? But about what?

Yoichi decided to break through the silence. "May I ask what you are studying? They over nearly everything here…" he tried with simple small talk.

"Chemistry" Kimizuki answered short-bounded.

"Chemistry? Why do you have to go to building E? That's the building for social sciences?" Yoichi questioned confused. You saw how he tried to find a solution on his own to his questions.

However he didn't seemed to find one and Kimizuki understood it. "A lecture about ethical principles of scientific research. A compulsory lecture for all natural sciences" he explained before returned a question at Yoichi. "I guess you are studying a social science?"

"Yes…I want to become a primary school teacher." It wasn't difficult for Kimizuki to imagine Yoichi in this field of work. No matter he barely knew him, it just fits for Yoichi. He definitely was the social type of person. The polar opposite of Kimizuki who was relieved that his subject didn't needed any social competences. Of course he will have to work with other scientists, but the possibly topics were pretty much restricted on the exchange of information.

When his conversational partner suddenly disappeared out of his field of vision Kimizuki halted and looked around. A few meters behind him was were Yoichi had stopped. At first Kimizuki wasn't able to understand this action. After looking more accurate it was easy to find the reason behind it: Yoichi was standing at an intersection.

Damn it.

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention on the way", Kimizuki tried to save the situation. Avoiding eye contact Kimizuki turned onto the right path and he felt relieve that Yoichi commenced walking without asking any questions. To evade to remaining possibility of being questioned Kimizuki tossed the first words that came to mind at Yoichi. "Your co-worker from the café…are they studying here, too?"

A lucky coincidence or feigned ignorance – Yoichi appeared to forget about the recent unusual situation through this question. Instead he nodded, though hesitantly. "Yu and Shinoa both study psychology. We have some common lectures through which we got to meet each other. Shinoa was the one who acquired the job at the café for me."

"Psychology?" Presumably – probably certainly instead of presumably – his perception of this field was tainted with prejudices. However every desire to spend more time with Yoichis co-workers was nipped in the bud. He had enough problems and didn't need someone to analyze them.

Once again Yoichi confirmed it with a nod. "Yu plans to join a task force of the police. Shinoa was instructed by Yus guardian to keep an eye on him", Yoichi hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Yu tends to be impulsive and gets himself into trouble. Regularly starts fights…" Obviously Shinoa wasn't good at her task, at least Kimizuki interpreted Yoichis pained expression that way. From the short conversation inside the café Kimizuki would dare to guess that Shinoa was the type to incite a fight instead of defusing it.

"And now you are stuck with it?" Kimizuki asked to confirm his suspicion. Although Shinoa behaved protective for Yoichi, however she seemed to exploit Yoichis helpfulness, too. Kimizuki assumed he will have to question every word that leaves the mouth of the small woman. Why the hell he was planning on spending more time with her in the future? Due to her size she was easy to overlook, but their faculties seldom got into contact and with this exaggerated large and angled campus it should be simple to avoid further meetings.

Still lost in thought he nearly overheard the answer to his question. "Not really. It is normal for friends to lend a hand. Anyway Yu helps me out often, too. Maybe he hasn't got the simplest personality, but he always stands in for his family."

The last part of this statement hits Kimizuki unprepared. "Family?"

"Ehm...It sounds weird for any stranger", Yoichi tried to cover up his insecurity with a laugh, "but Yu considers his friends and co-workers a part of his family. A habit from his days at the orphanage. The children there saw each other as their family. Because Yu was one of the older children it had been his task to protect his family. I don't know much else about it."

Yoichi appeared to know more, but Kimizuki wasn't completely inept in social matters. He realized that Yoichi didn't want to further talk about this topic. Probably he felt guilty revealing that much private details about his friend to an almost stranger. Hence Kimizuki didn't asked more.

Somehow he managed to keep the conversation going, to his own surprise. The reason behind it was definitely Yoichi. Never before it had been so easy to find the right words. Normally he ponders to long and misses the opportunity to voice his thoughts.

With Yoichi it was different.

The main part of the conversation was led by Yoichi, still it didn't felt as unbalanced as other times. It felt right. None of the two had the feeling to say more or less then he did. Kimizuki could almost forget about his worries.

Only almost.

"Kimizuki?" The questioning tone in Yoichis voice didn't match the conversation, however intense Kimizuki tried to find a reason for it. Yoichi just described an occurrence from the café about how Yu started a fight with a costumer. A fight unceremoniously interrupted by his guardian Guren. At the end the situation was saved by Shinya, Gurens fiancé and adoptive child of one of the most influential families in town.

The story hadn't reach it's final at least Kimizuki thought so, however he was wrong. That's the way he interpreted Yoichis reaction like this. "Yes?" Kimizuki inquired, when the silence dragged on for too long.

Thoughtfully Yoichi lowered his eyes, like he was moving over a field of mines. Kimizuki didn't liked this behavior. He wanted for Yoichi looking at him with a smile like only moment ago. Especially he treaded being the reason behind this change of attitude. Like he knew himself he most likely was it.

Making a decision Yoichi fixated Kimizuki with an apologetic expression. "I'm not entirely sure with my guess, so I apologize in advance if I'm wrong…" Kimizukis breath caught in his throat. Has he been to quiet? Does Yoichi think he was uncomfortable talking to him? Because this wasn't what he felt. It was quite the reverse. How could he possible show Yoichi…

"Can it be that your sense of orientation isn't distinct?"

…how much he enjoyed talking to him? That there was no reason to stop the conversation because…hold on. Only slowly Kimizuki processed the question of the other.

The jumble of his thoughts cleared up and relieve flew through him. "How did you end at that conclusion?" Unfortunately this counter question wasn't sounding as confident as Kimizuki had hoped for. Probably it was the slight red blush on his cheeks or that his eyes were suddenly more interested in his surroundings than for Yoichi.

Yoichi laughed hesitantly, trying to loosen up the mood. "Well…We are walking around our destination since about 5 minutes."

"Oh." Shocked Kimizuki halted and looked at the building. Being honest he totally forgot about his surroundings during their conversation and his awful sense of orientation wasn't at fault for once. However he didn't can or wanted to admit this to Yoichi.

Therefore he decided on a white lie. "Maybe it has been too obvious" his slightly forced laugh was based on embarrassment. He hoped urgently for Yoichi to don't realize were this embarrassment came from. "Even on known routes I regularly get lost. On unknown routes I would be doomed without my phone."

This time Yoichis laugh was relaxed. "Everyone has his weaknesses. Some don't own a sense of orientation, others are the helpful" he winked conspiratorially at Kimizuki. Until this moment Kimizuki thought only people in movies would do such things. He tried – more or less successful – to disguise his laugh with a coughing fit. One glance at Yoichi showed that he had miserably failed.

In playful outraged Yoichi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And at the café you used my helpfulness to charge your phone. Instead of just asking for the directions." Wouldn't it have been for his expression Kimizuki would have been seriously worried of having angered Yoichi, but the mischievous glow in his eyes was betraying him.

"At the next intersection I would have turned the wrong way, if not earlier", Kimizuki retorted. It was the pure truth. It made Yoichi laugh.

"Is it really that bad?" Yoichi inquired. Surprisingly this situation amused Yoichi, instead of pitying Kimizuki or showing a lack of understanding for his send of orientation. This unfamiliar reaction confused Kimizuki so much that he didn't knew what so say.

After Yoichi apologized to Kimizuki – he seemed uncomfortable with his former reaction – and Kimizuki had to swear that he wasn't angry at Yoichis reaction, they entered the building together.

Yoichi accompanied Kimizuki to the door of the lecture hall, under initial protest from Kimizuki. Just as Kimizuki planned to say goodbye Yoichi interrupted him. "When does your lecture end? After the next one I'm finished for today…if you want I can aid you to you next destination?"

Did Kimizuki imagined it or was there a touch of pink on Yoichis face? "Just because you know my secret doesn't mean you have to help me."

"I don't have to, but I want" Yoichi disagreed while avoiding eye contact. He nearly appeared shy and insecure.

Confused Kimizuki frowned. He was unable to interpret this change in behavior. At last he caved in, secretly he was looking forward on spending more time with new acquaintance. Why he suddenly searched for social contact was an unsolvable mystery to Kimizuki.

* * *

Kimizuki could listen for hours to the cheerful stories of Yoichis life. Unfortunately it was only a short way until they reach his dorm. Why he knew it considering his terrible sense of direction? Just now they walked pass the stationery business were Kimizuki bought his supplies. On good days he can find it without using the electrical support of his phone.

Technically this had to be the moment when he had to tell Yoichi he can manage on his own. However Kimizuki didn't want to do it. Something was holding him back. Probably this unusual interest he had in Yoichi, something he wasn't able to understand. They barely knew each other, but Kimizuki felt closer to him than to any other person in this city. Even closer than to most of his friends from his schooldays.

He dreaded the soon due parting. How unlikely was the chance of meeting Yoichi again? They were visiting the same university but they were at totally different corners of the campus. The name and place of die café in which Yoichi was working he can't remember, what prevented his ability to 'coincidentally' drop by.

Only now, just before the end, Kimizuki realized how gloomy the prospects were. Even now he didn't want to imagine his daily life without the merry talk of Yoichi. They barely knew each other, but Kimizuki absolutely planed on changing it. He wanted to know more about him, even if he had to deal with irritating persons like Shinoa. He didn't mind, as long as he can spent time with Yoichi.

"We are here" the three words that Kimizuki feared most right now reached his ears. However they were standing in front of the door of his dorm. Normally this sight set of a wave of relieve. This time the opposite.

Both students were standing lost at the door, once again not knowing what to do. After all it wasn't a everyday situation for which there were social norms you can follow.

"Ehm…now then" Yoichi started to say goodbye but stopped in his action. Kimizuki could spot in his face that Yoichi was jumping through various thoughts. He was thinking. But about what? Before Kimizuki even had the chance to start worrying about it in honest, Yoichi had found his answer. "If our schedules match, maybe we could go to university together tomorrow morning?"

On one hand Kimizuki felt anticipation rising in him with this question, on the other hand he felt unease. He didn't want to be a burden for Yoichi, even when he liked the possibility to spend more time with him. "You don't have to make a detour because of me" Kimizuki tried to decline the offer, even though every cell in his body wanted to resist.

"The detour doesn't bother me" Yoichi responded like to helpful person Kimizuki became acquainted with. A person who helps strangers without expecting any kind of compensation, whereby Kimizukis guilty conscience of exploiting Yoichi only increased.

Full of discomfort Kimizuki attempted to find a solution for his dilemma. Why did Yoichi had to tempt him with the one thing he wanted the most right now? Since when does he want to spend more time with another person? Until now he had coped as a loner pretty well.

"Mh…I understand" Yoichi murmured and his eyes shined up. Kimizuki nearly felt blinded by this shining, not used of his conversation partners having such kind of expressions in their faces. "How about we make a deal, in order for you to accept my help without having a guilty conscience?"

Were his worries written that plainly in his face? Was he that easy to look through? Long he didn't spent on this questions because there was another thought that drove them out. "A Deal?"

"Yes. A compensation for my help" Yoichi confirmed and smiled shyly. Was he imagining things or was Yoichi looking nervous?

"What compensation?" Kimizuki inquired because this question was expected from him in such situations. He would have liked to agree immediately without knowing what it was about.

Now Yoichi was definitely nervous. "Overall it is more like two compensations" he started hesitantly "We are understaffed at the café right now. Maybe you could – of course only if you have the time – help us out until we find someone permanent for this spot?"

Kimizuki hadn't expected something like this. Though he was thinking about getting part-time job to financially relieve his family since some time, however this offer comes out form nowhere. Besides the work as a waiter was most likely the last one Kimizuki would chose due to his missing social competences. Why he still was seriously considering it? The possibility of working together with Yoichi was just too tempting.

"Time wise it should be possible…what is the second compensation?" Kimizuki planned on pending his decision on it.

Yoichi prepared to speak but didn't seemed to be able to find the right words. A strained silence settled between them. Just as Kimizuki wanted to repeat his question, maybe Yoichi interpreted his words as a rejection, the words blurted out of Yoichi. It were just two words, however they were spoken so fast and hurried that Kimizuki needed some time to grasp them.

"A date."

A date. A rendezvous.

Kimizuki felt his cheeks warming up. He had to have misheard, the words didn't felt like reality. His fantasy must be pulling a prank on him.

The next words destroyed every doubt in his ability to hear he had just developed. "So this compensation is more optional. Only if you are interested. You don't have to force yourself." Once more Yoichi seemed to be in hurry. It appeared like he hadn't took a single breath between his sentences.

A soft smile sneaked on Kimizuki lips. Yoichi was really cute when he was nervous. All his former worries were blown away. "When can I start at the café?"

Obviously Yoichi hadn't expected this answer, at least Kimizuki interpreted the confusion of the other like this. "I must talk with my supervisors, but sooner would be better than later."

Kimizuki heard the disappointment clearly and his soft smile developed an amused tone. "Then we should do our date sooner than later, too. Not that we can't do it due to work."

You could watch how it slowly dawned for Yoichi what this words mend. The beaming smile Kimizuki had taking into his heart appeared on Yoichis face. "How about right now?" Yoichi asked but never gave Kimizuki the option the answer. At the same time with his question he had grabbed his hand and pulled Kimizuki along with him down the street.

Surprised Kimizuki stumbled after him. For the first time in his life he was grateful for his abysmal and nowhere to be found sense of orientation.


End file.
